


Look After Yourself

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's concerned about Gene's eating and drinking habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look After Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Backdated crossposting - originally posted [here](http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/178828.html) (f-locked entry).

“A pint does not constitute a meal, Guv.”

 

“I don’t bloody care what it _constitutes_ , you posh prick.”

 

Gene shoots him a fierce glare, but Sam’s inquisitive and headstrong and doesn’t much care for his Guv’s grandstanding, or his own safety. He knows something’s wrong and he intends to find out what.

 

“How come you haven’t been home in three days?”

 

“What business is it of yours, Marjorie?”

 

“You need to eat something.”

 

“Last time I checked, you weren’t my mother.”

 

Sam grimaces in imagined sympathy. “Poor woman.”

 

“Oi!” Gene swivels in his seat, looking like he’d very much relish punching Sam.

 

Sam stalls him with a hand on his arm, his own bravado dissipating into something quieter and more desperate. He stands, ready to make his escape, leans close and whispers “Look after yourself, Gene. Please.”


End file.
